King of Hearts
by caelia-canta
Summary: You can tell a lot about a person from their heartbeat... Ban x Akabane, m/m pairing, eventual violence and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Hearts Ch. 1**

**Pairing:** Ban x Akabane

**Summary:** You can tell a lot about a person from their heartbeat...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, at least I'd be able to pay for my fandoms.**

**WARNING:** This fic contains- M/M pairing, eventual violence, graphic scenes, and eventual adult content. Don't like, don't read.

**Author's Note:** _Feel free to read and review! Do me a favor, though- constructive criticism is welcome, but just don't be hateful about it. That takes the fun out of everything! If this sort of story isn't your cup of tea, I won't force you to read it- I'm sure there's plenty of other things you can read and enjoy on FFnet!_

It was raining again in Shinjuku- for the fourth time this week. Akabane Kuroudo carried his bag of groceries close to his body- this allowed him to make judicious use of the wide brim of his hat and negated the need for him to carry an umbrella. Akabane hated the rain. It was too cool, drowning out the warmth of the beating hearts that surrounded him and normally filled his senses. He could tell a lot about a person from their heartbeat. His own, for example, reflected him rather nicely- although it was often quickened in the heat of battle, it never missed a beat. Except at the moment of an opponent's death, it thrummed steadily, waiting patiently for the moment when he carved his signature into unsuspecting flesh. Waiting to be pulled into the moment of that fate… waiting to match the other's falter.

A heartbeat approached, and he felt his own quicken in anticipation- this was a beat he knew well, and a beat which his own heart ached to be near. The beat was slow and deep in such cool weather, barely quick enough to sustain life. It mattered not whether this heartbeat lived in the presence of adrenaline or whether it lay dormant in the depths of sleep, the beat never changed, barely increased by more than a beat or two per minute. Such was the heartbeat of Midou Ban.

"Hiya, Jackal," Midou carried no protection from the pounding rain, and his clothes and hair clung to him wetly. Akabane thought it might have been the single most attractive thing he had ever seen. He would have to be careful tonight or he might give himself away. "What heinous crimes are you committing tonight?"

"Just a bit of shopping, Midou-kun. I found myself without several basic necessities after my last job," he held up his shopping bag illustratively. As quickly as the striking snake that he was so famous for, Midou snatched the bag from Akabane's hands and began rifling through it.

"Milk… bread… eggs…shampoo? Papaya extract shampoo?" Ban snickered at his find, "Really, Jackal, we've got to work on finding you a more murderer-appropriate scent. It's too bad they don't make blood-scented shampoo, eh?"

Composing his face into an appropriately annoyed expression to cover his _acute_ embarrassment, Akabane slipped a scalpel into his neatly gloved hand, "Midou…"

Ban caught the warning in his voice. He wasn't particularly interested in having a fight in the rain tonight… "Far be it from me to interrupt the mission of Akabane Kuroudo-sama!" Ban chortled as he handed Akabane his bag, "I'll leave you to your business then!"

As he sauntered away, Akabane exerted all the control he possessed to ignore the shiver that had just passed up his arm and throughout his entire frame- he had been caught unprepared as Midou had handed off his shopping bag; it was the first time they had touched outside of battle. He took a few moments to calm his pounding heart before disappearing into the shadows. _That was close…_

* * *

Akabane remembered the exact moment when he realized that he was intrigued. He remembered the look on Midou's face when he had asked him if he had beaten Raitei. He remembered wishing that he could see such astounding prowess in action. He could _not_ remember when interest became infatuation or when infatuation became obsession. He dearly wished he could remember… then at least he might have some inkling of the proper method to fight it.

Akabane sat quietly in the cab of Maguruma's truck, brooding. He barely even registered the fact that Maguruma was speaking to him. "What?" he queried, needing the question repeated.

"I asked you if you had ever been hired to transport something like this before," Maguruma Gouzou glanced at him, concerned, "I would have thought carrying a human skull as cargo would have sparked your interest. Is everything alright, Doc?"

Akabane curled his upper lip in a small snarl, "How many times have I told you not to use that infernal nickname you seem so fond of? Be assured that this will be the final time I shall do so politely."

Maguruma easily saw through the attempt to change the subject, "You're dodging the question, so I assume all is _not_ sherry and giggles in that homicidal head of yours." Maguruma never could leave well enough alone, "Need to talk?"

_Yes…_ "Not particularly. I was just thinking about several jobs that I have planned." Nothing could have been farther from the truth, but Akabane felt no desire to share his feelings concerning a certain abrasive retriever and would rather Maguruma let it be. He thought of his retriever and their incident in the alleyway several nights before… he ducked his head so that his hat might conceal his blush if Gouzou should happen to look at him too closely.

"You know, Kuroudo, you actually can talk to me if there's something you need to get off your chest. We've known each other too long to…" Maguruma's attempt to get Akabane to open up was interrupted by the faint sound of a speeding car behind them. "Damn retrievers…" he grumbled.

_Damn retrievers indeed…_ Akabane thought as he felt his pulse quicken slightly at the thought of the impending battle. Curious as to who the opposition might be this time, Akabane peered into the side mirror of the truck. A familiar little vehicle greeted his eyes. _It would have been too much to hope that it would be someone else, yes?_ He could see, with his sharp vision, Midou Ban's icy blue eyes over the rims of his trademark purple glasses. So be it. "Stop the truck please, Maguruma-kun."

* * *

Ban was ready. He could feel the battle-heat thrumming through his veins, along with a peculiar feeling he couldn't describe. He knew it was Akabane in the truck ahead; he had seen that accursed hat stick itself out the window a moment ago. _I hate that hat. It makes him look like an idiot. Although I have to admit it was doing a pretty good job of keeping him dry the other night…_ For some reason, Ban couldn't get that night out of his head. It wasn't the first time he'd run into Akabane outside of a professional situation, but the thought of Akabane doing something as mundane as grocery shopping made him feel a little uneasy and he couldn't pinpoint why. _And the energy I felt when I accidentally touched him… that was weird…_ It was almost enough to quench his battle-thirst…

"Aw, man… it's Akabane isn't it, Ban?" Ginji's whining sliced through his concentration. He could understand why Ginji had such a difficult time with Akabane- his own past already held too many ghosts to shoulder the burden of deaths that followed Akabane like a dark cloud.

"Of course it's Akabane," Ban snapped. _Ooh… that may have come out a little more harshly than I meant for it to…_ "It's always that damn transporter… you'd think he was the only one in all of Shinjuku…" he continued a little more calmly. At least he'd get some exercise today… Akabane was nothing if not athletic.

"What are we going to do this time? We barely won the last time I had to fight him, and I ended up stuck in the back of Mr. No-Breaks' truck!" Ginji was worried. Every time the Get Backers met Akabane, something unpleasant happened. He and Ban had been up late celebrating a successful retrieval that had ended with them having a bit of cash, so he really wasn't in the mood to fight too hard today.

"I'll take care of Akabane and you'll be getting the goods today, Gin," Ban felt the beginnings of a very foul mood coming on- it would be nice to take it out on Dr. Jackal. "That bastard's not getting away so easily this time. I'll meet you back at the Honky Tonk when I'm done."

Without much warning, the truck ahead of them began to slow and pulled off to the side of the road. "So much for having no breaks, eh, Gin?" Ban laughed quietly with anticipation. This was going to be fun. _Maybe…_

_

* * *

_

Indeed, this should be fun

. Thunder crashed overhead as Akabane stepped quietly out of the cab of the truck. _More rain? How is it even possible?_ A quick movement caught his eye as Ginji darted into the cover of the woods._ Ah, my dear Ginji… Maguruma will still know you are coming…_ He looked back to the car and promptly decided that Maguruma could take care of himself. Midou was leaning against the Ladybug's frame, hands in his pockets in a deceptively casual pose.

"Are you ready, Dr. Jackal?" Ban's cigarette bobbed slightly as he spoke.

_I do wish he'd give up that disgusting habit…_"Of course, Midou-kun. The true question is whether or not you are prepared for me." Akabane hoped that Midou took that statement at face value and ignored the innuendo Akabane couldn't keep from his voice.

The first droplets of rain began to fall with another deafening crack of thunder. It was no time before it came gushing from the sky in slanted sheets. "Let's do this then," Akabane barely had time to register the fact that Ban had moved before he was behind him, "SNAKEBITE!!"

Akabane loved fighting with Ban. _He's always so wonderfully unpredictable!_ Both of their bodies were a blur as they danced around each other in a beautiful and deadly rhythm. Akabane had landed half a dozen little stinging nicks to Ban's flesh, but barely anything more than a paper cut. Ban had delivered several small blows to Akabane's person, but nothing harder than a couple of bone bruises. The dance might have gone on for quite some time if not for the rain… they were both in magnificent form tonight.

Akabane's thoughts ground to a halt as he felt his boot slip on the ever thickening mud beneath him. _I'm going to fall! So this is it?_ He knew there was no way that Ban would pass up such an obviously easy opening.

He felt the impact with the earth as a hideous squelching noise and immediately felt the crushing weight of Ban's titanic grip around his throat as Ban settled himself on his chest. "You lose, Jackal."

* * *

Ban couldn't believe it- _he slipped!!_ _I'll bet he's never made such a careless mistake in his life!_ He watched as panic flashed across Akabane's face as he realized that Ban was coming for him. Ban carefully controlled the pressure of his snakebite as he felt his hand close over Akabane's throat.

Akabane was down.

"You lose, Jackal." Ban grinned, "One move and I remove your head from your shoulders." He pulled his glasses to the tip of his nose and prepared to give Dr. Jackal a mild dream._ Wouldn't want anything too bad to happen…_ He closed his eyes and mulled all the memories he could think of over in his head, picking bits and pieces from them to weave into his dream web. His eyes snapped open and Dr. Jackal stiffened slightly as the dream swept him into a sea of memory and illusion.

Ban's favorite aspect of his jagan was not making the dreams, or delivering them, but watching his victims as they lived through illusions stemming from their own memories. There was nothing he couldn't create in his mind to send to his subjects. The only limiting factor was how much he could remember on any given day, and today he was feeling fairly ingenious, so he watched Akabane with rapt fascination. He never knew exactly how a dream would play out in his target's mind; he presented them with fragments of memories and left the rest up for interpretation by the dreamer. Oftentimes their own subconscious was far more creative than him and pasted together their worst fears in a way he would never be able…

* * *

Akabane gasped, he knew he had entered Ban's jagan when the rain disappeared. Ban was still there, he knew- he could hear his heartbeat- but was no longer straddling his chest. He sat up carefully; he knew that Ban was a master of memory and was constantly looking for those that would create the most mischief in his dreams. Upon glancing about, he found that he was seated on the sidewalk in front of the Honky Tonk.

_Hmm… what's this?_ He rose from the ground and went inside. Ban and Ginji were sitting at the counter. Ginji was wearing his ever-present grin and Ban was, as usual, trying to beat it off of his face. Akabane felt himself smiling at the familiar scene…_which is, of course, invariably the prelude to something that kicks me in the-_ he saw it… but not in time to stop it.

The small flame from behind the counter spread more rapidly than any true fire could, engulfing the tiny café in an inferno the likes of which Akabane had never before seen. _Oh no… please no… I want to wake up now…please… PLEASE!!!!_ This dream was particularly realistic, and Akabane couldn't help but be immersed in it. He could hear Midou's agonized screams. He could smell the burning flesh over the smell of the smoke and could even faintly see Midou flailing in a vain attempt to extinguish the flames that consumed him. The smell was horrible…

Akabane dimly realized that the anguished cries he heard over Ban's shrieks were coming from his own throat, and the curious wetness he felt on his cheeks was cascading from his own eyes. He doubted it was from the smoke, since his body seemed to be unaffected by the conflagration around him. He felt Ban's heartbeat slow… and slow… and falter… and stop.

_No…oh dear God… it's too much…please oh please let me wake up now no God no the smell MIDOOOOOUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

Ban looked down on Akabane's furrowed brow as the dream began to take hold. _I wonder what he'll get…_

Ban was taken completely by surprise when Akabane's eyes flew open and he gasped sharply. He looked beyond horrified, as well as completely and utterly devastated, and tears began to course down his temples to soak his hair.

Ban was stunned. It had only been a few seconds and Akabane was already sobbing to the point that he could hardly catch his breath. _Oh my… I only showed him a memory of us at the Honky Tonk! What fear could his mind have possibly conjured that would affect him like this?!_ He honestly had thought he'd given him a fairly unambiguous memory that wouldn't be particularly unstable. _How could I have done this to him? He was almost friendly the other night, and I could have sworn he was joking with me a bit before the fight started with that "prepared" business… I didn't want to hurt him- it's just another job!_

Ban was pulled from his remorse as he realized that Akabane was speaking softly through his sobs.

"P-p-p-please…"sob-gasp, "oh please…w-wake up! It's… it's t-too m-much no please!"

Ban could hardly stand it… thank God the minute was almost over…

"MIDOOOOOUUUU!!!! NOOOO!!" Akabane screamed and his eyed squeezed shut.

_ME??? I was there? What does he see!?_ Ban felt a familiar tug as the time for the dream wore out.

Akabane gave a strangled cry and his eyed flew open, revealing tear-muddied violet irises. Ban thought he must have been the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever seen. Mud, rain and tears had carved trails down his face. His eyes were puffy and slightly swollen and held all the pain of the past minute within. His lips were parted slightly and the lower one quivered with barely controlled sobs. He looked lost, as if his entire world had completely vanished, leaving him bereft of life and limb.

Ban felt beyond terrible. _I'm pond scum. I'm lower than pond scum… I'm fungus… the kind that grows on pig shit and ends up covered in flies…_ He laid what he hoped was a comforting hand on Akabane's shoulder.

* * *

The touch on his shoulder finally broke through the memories. Akabane looked up to se Ban's worried face hovering above him. "Jackal? God, Jackal, are you alright? I didn't know it would-"

The relief that washed through Akabane's body was physically too much to bear. He rolled to his side and emptied the contents of his stomach into the grass. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to restore the veneer of calm to his expression, a thought which was mortally distressing and embarrassing in and of itself. The fact that he couldn't seem to get those infernal tears and sniffles to stop very nearly undid him.

As he worked his way painfully through the dry heaves that followed his impromptu purging, he felt a hand awkwardly brushing his hair from his forehead and a shuddering breath flit over the skin of his neck. Akabane sat up, daintily blotting his face with the back of his gloved hand, and took several deep breaths to calm his raging nerves. The hand, which had left his hair and stopped to rest tentatively on his shoulder, had not moved, and he turned to look at Ban, cheeks bright red from weeping and embarrassment at the loss of control he had displayed.

Akabane was at a loss to describe the expression on Ban's face…_Is he in pain? Did I strike him during my dream by accident? No… I see no blood. Oh my- his heartbeat is faster than I have ever sensed it._ Ban's heartbeat practically thundered in Akabane's senses, adding an interesting dimension to the rain that continued to pour around them. _I'm so pleased that the dream is over… that was horrifying._ Akabane could not conceal his shiver as the events of his dream resurfaced in his mind. Unthinking, he reached out and placed a hand on Ban's chest to reassure himself that the heartbeat was undoubtedly present. He had barely registered that he had touched Ban when the other man enclosed Akabane's fingers in his own.

It felt completely natural to lean in closer.

_

* * *

_

What am I doing?!

Ban could barely believe his own actions. When Dr. Jackal had put his hand on Ban's chest, a spark of…something… had been fired into the pit of Ban's stomach, making it flutter strangely. _What IS this? I haven't felt this way since…_ He felt oddly and strongly protective of the pale man who had looked at him with such vulnerability.

Ban would never admit it aloud, but despite his vehement support of the ladies, he had always harbored some interesting thoughts concerning both sexes. He thought that Ginji perhaps had his suspicions, but he hadn't pressed the subject other than a single question which had precluded a rather severe thrashing from Ban.

_Well whaddaya know- that must be why I felt like Jackal was hiding something the other night. I would never have thought JACKAL of all people would hold nearly as much emotion in him as Ginji! _He closed his fingers around Akabane's trembling hand and was shocked when Akabane leaned closer and rested his forehead on their intertwined digits. That dream must have been a humdinger. His face was cool to the touch and wet from the rain. His dripping hair flowed over Ban's hand in ebony ribbons, and Ban could feel him shaking with cold and dream-reaction.

"Jackal," Ban said a bit more gruffly than he had intended, "m'sorry." The words were more than Akabane had expected, and apparently more than his over stimulated body could handle. Much to his chagrin he began to feel a bit lightheaded.

"I think," he rasped- his voice was barely recognizable from the perfect cultured tones of its usual timbre, "that I should be going."

Ban was left kneeling in the sodden grass as Akabane slowly rose from the ground, retrieved his hat and disappeared into the shadows of the night with hunched shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to post the new one! It shouldn't take me nearly as long to get the next one out (with any luck…). So without further ado, here's chapter 2 of KOH!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would have lots of money and therefore more free time to write fics such as this.

**King of Hearts Ch.2**

Ginji had been waiting at the Honky Tonk for hours and had greatly surpassed the "slightly worried" stage concerning his partner. He was currently pacing in front of the counter, nearly driving Paul out of his mind. He had quickly retrieved the package, but Ban had neither shown up nor contacted him and Ginji himself was forced to deliver the package to the client by himself.

The bell on the door chimed loudly over the silence of the closed café. Ban had returned.

"Ban-chan!!" Ginji went tare with relief," Where were you, Ban-chan? I've been waiting for you forever! I was worried!" Ginji took a flying leap for Ban's head. Ban's lack of response was enough to shake him out of his droopy state- usually Ban had hurled him across the room by now in irritation…

Ginji took a closer look at Ban; the corners of his mouth were turned down, but his face didn't hold any expression Ginji had ever seen before._ It's almost like he's… sad?_ Ginji had never known Ban to be really _sad_ before. He'd seen him depressed, wickedly elated, obstinate, and truly truly angry, but not sad.

Ban walked numbly to a booth in the back and sat down heavily, showing no signs of recognizing that Ginji was even there. Ginji trailed behind him, following his inner barometer in hopes of discovering the problem. If there was anyone who could cheer Ban up, it was Ginji!

---------------

"So then he said that he thought he should go and walked off…" Ginji could hardly believe the story he had just heard. The thought of _Jackal_ showing weakness like that was one thing, but for _Ban_ to apologize… Ginji had never been on the receiving end of one of those apologies- only punches. He had heard they existed, but thought he might spontaneously combust if he ever got one.

All Ginji had been able to do was coax the story out of Ban. He wasn't sure if even he could cheer his partner up this time… _it might be one of those things that he has to work out on his own…_ He could still give advice though…

"Ban-chan?" he said tentatively, "you should probably talk to Akabane-san, don't you think?" Ginji cringed, waiting for the blow. It didn't come.

"Oh yeah, lightning boy- I'm sure that'd go over _real_ well." Ban had reverted a bit to his old surliness, proving that he thought Ginji really was right and was annoyed at the fact.

"Ban-chan… I know it's probably none of my business, but…"

"You're damn right it's none of your business," Ban interjected heatedly.

Ginji persisted, "Look- all I'm saying is that you seem pretty upset about the whole thing and I think you need to go talk to him and see what happened. You need to find out why you both reacted that way- you wouldn't have hesitated to give Akabane-san a nasty dream in the past. You have given him nasty dreams in the past, but I've never seen you act guilty about it and I don't think I've seen Akabane-san show any emotion ever… except right before he slices people into bits… then he seems pretty happy…"

Ban was silent for several minutes. Ginji thought that perhaps he'd said too much too freely. He was about to get up and leave Ban with his thoughts when the temperamental brunette spoke.

"Fine."

---------------

It had been three days since the incident in the woods, and it was all Akabane could do to keep from allowing the repercussions of the dream to weigh him down. He was almost constantly thinking of it, as well as those few minutes after it. He had begun to wonder if he would ever get a decent night's sleep again. A night when he wouldn't wake up in a cold sweat with tear-dampened cheeks.

_I don't know what to do… I've never felt weakness such as this and have no experience to fight it. _

He sat on the couch in his living room idly flipping through a catalogue of medical supplies, not paying any particular attention to anything except his own inner turmoil. So inwardly focused was he that he very nearly flattened his own door in reaction when a quiet knock sounded.

After retrieving several scalpels flung in defense, he peeked out the view-hole. A familiar spiky head and ice-blue eye greeted his sights.

"Evenin', Jackal," Midou Ban murmured when Akabane opened the door.

"Good evening, Midou-kun," Akabane wasn't entirely sure if the slight quaver he felt in his own voice was audible to Midou. He hoped not. This was the first he'd seen the retriever since the job had been completed. Akabane was not prepared. _I must keep my composure- we can't have a repeat of the last encounter once again, now can we. I don't think my nerves could take it…_

"Won't you come in, Midou-kun? May I offer you any refreshment?" It didn't particularly matter that Akabane was practically taut with nervousness, there was no shirking the duties of a proper host!

"Yes and no thanks. In that order," Ban wasn't sure what he had expected Akabane's apartment would look like, but as he scanned the living room he was not surprised. The room was spotlessly clean and the color scheme, black and white with red accents, only made everything seem sharp and even more clean. _I'll bet he blends in whenever he sits down… that's why he always wears that suit- camouflage!_ Akabane himself did look rather different. The long coat was gone, hung neatly, Ban observed, on a peg near the door. The hat was gone too. The difference it made was rather startling. "Nice place you've got… suits you."

"Why thank you, Midou-kun," Akabane graced him with a small smile, "I do enjoy it here. Please, sit, and tell me why you've come."

"Uh…"_ well he's certainly not one to beat around the bush…_ Ban debated the idea of small talk for a few moments, but remembering the transporter's penchant for throwing pointy things when bored convinced him to just reveal his true purpose. "I think we need to talk."

If he hadn't been watching closely, Ban would have most certainly missed the flash of apprehension flit across Akabane's face before he answered. "Talk? Whatever for, Midou-kun?" Akabane hoped that Midou would have the sense to accept the unsubtle refusal to discuss the situation, but apparently luck was not on his side this evening.

"Goddammit, Jackal, I'm not playing your stupid little games tonight," Ban knew he was overreacting, but his mood tonight was too unstable to allow him to keep his temper. He just wanted everything out in the open. He wanted to see all of the puzzle- perhaps then he'd be able to figure out his own feelings on the matter.

Unbeknownst to Ban, Akabane was having a similar discussion inside his own head. He toyed with the idea of feigning ignorance for all of 4 seconds, but eventually came to the conclusion that it would be better for all concerned to just have "the talk".

Akabane sauntered casually, he hoped, to a wing chair and perched primly on the edge of the seat. He looked at his gloved hands, folded primly in his lap, and decided to keep things as proper as would be possible given the circumstances.

Ban watched silently as Akabane composed himself. _It's like he's walled off from people_, Ban decided. _Shit, listen to me- I'm starting to sound like lightning boy with all this introspection about others' characters._

"I must apologize," Akabane finally began, "for the unsightly display you were forced to witness during the course of our last encounter." He smiled serenely, "I must admit I don't know what came over me. I am still somewhat in a state of disbelief over my complete lack of professionalism. Rest assured that it will not happen twice." His expression exuded calm determination and, Ban could sense, something else. Ban was having none of it.

"Professionalism?" Ban gave a short, barking laugh, "are you shitting me, Jackal? After everything that happened, your only comment is about fucking _professionalism?!_" He must not have been hitting hard enough. The smile was still there. Ban needed to know what he had seen, so he tried again, "Don't feed me bullshit lines about professionalism. I was there." Still no response. _More direct, then… _"_You cried_. What the hell is going on?" It was working- the smile faltered a bit before Jackal could control it.

"Indeed, I did," Akabane intoned softly, "as I said, quite unprofessional. You were certainly in top form that night, Midou-kun! Suffice it to say that I have never had an experience such as that in my lifetime." _Nor do I hope to do so again in the future._

"Look, Jackal, I wasn't even trying, and my Jagan's never affected you like that before," It was time to quit playing games, Ban decided, "Just tell me what happened. You screamed my name." _Tough to dodge when asked directly, eh Jackal?_

The smile vanished. Akabane froze as his mind ran in frantic circles to come up with something, anything, to get out of this horrible situation. _This isn't going at all the way I had planned… I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. And, I suppose, there's no…escaping… this._

Akabane rose and settled himself on the opposite end of the couch from Ban, primly crossing his legs and looking away. Ban silently prepared himself; he didn't want to do anything that might disrupt Akabane from his explanation. "You see, Midou-kun, there is in fact a reason for my actions that night. I'd rather them not be shared, however you seem quite adamant and I would prefer to avoid a confrontation this evening." The smile was back, but not nearly as creepily intense as before. "My interest in you has not diminished since the Venus de Milo mission where I first became intrigued with your prowess in battle. However, over time and recently, I've become somewhat fond of our interactions. The dream you sent me did in fact involve you. And Ginji-kun of course."

Ban noticed that Akabane was beginning to look a bit distressed, but said nothing. "It was extremely unpleasant," Akabane continued, "Had I been an impartial observer, I would have praised your abilities to no end, however…" He paused.

He looked very distressed now. Ban wasn't quite sure what to make of Akabane's expression, although he did not get the feeling that there would be a barrage of knives any time soon, which was promising. Akabane was silent for some time… "And?" Ban prompted.

"It was you and Ginji… and fire."Akabane's eyes squeezed shut and the words came out in a rush, "I don't know why this caused me so much consternation, but it did, and then I couldn't hear your heartbeat and everythingjustwentmad," he finished. Akabane's cheeks colored slightly in chagrin at the pathetic confession. He refused to look at Ban at all.

"Fire, huh?" Ban kept his tone neutral, hoping to glean some hint of what to do next from Akabane's responses. He had opened up much more willingly than Ban had imagined, however Ban had only planned his moves up to the confession… he had assumed that it would take all evening. He had no idea where to go from here. "You know, it seems that the most traumatic dreams that I've sent people have involved fire," so he rambled. "There must be some instinctual thing that makes it more horrifying than other dreams of catastrophe. I've never had one involve me though… well, not one that upset anyone at least- everyone's always happy when I die in their dreams…" he mused. And then he heard what he had said.

Akabane's head snapped around to stare at him, and Ban was again shocked by the emotion in his eyes. _"Fond of our interactions", huh? That look is a little bit more intense than "fond"…_ He froze as Akabane scooted much closer. He gazed at Ban's left hand, resting quietly on the sofa between them. "Midou Ban-kun… I would be very upset."

---------------

When asked later, neither of them could remember who moved first- all they did remember was the feel, the taste, the quickening of the other's breath as their lips met, and in Akabane's case at least, the pounding of Ban's heart. Oh… this was going to be _very_ interesting…

A/N: So what do you think? Please review- they make me happy and inspire me to keep writing!


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh my goodness, everyone! I'm SO RIDICULOUSLY SORRY for the lack of updatedeness for a while! Thanks a bunch to those of you who've waited patiently for chapter three- I promise there won't be such a long wait for the next chapter! Also, thank you all for your lovely reviews! They really motivated me!_

_I apologize for the likely OOC-ness of our protagonists in this chapter...It's my first lemon, so I was a little more focused on getting that out than I probably should have been... if anyone is too annoyed, just let me know and I'll try to go back and change it. Also, please keep on reviewing (especially this chap...)_

_**WARNING:** If you did not read above, this chapter has m/m sex as a major feature. Not insanely graphic like some I've read, but enough that if it's not your thing, you should probably leave now._

_And as always: I own nothing._

**King of Hearts, Ch.3**

Akabane couldn't remember anything ever tasting as wonderful as Midou Ban. He also couldn't remember anything as hysterically funny as Ban's furious blush and stammered excuse to leave as quickly as possible after the stormy kiss had ended. Akabane licked his lips- yes, it was still there, that marvelous combination of Paul Wan's coffee with a hint of cigarette smoke and an inexplicable sweetness. Not normally a combination that would have set his scalpels on edge, but the fact that it was Ban colored everything with a haze of pleasure. _Goodness me, I don't think I would have minded if he'd tasted like water chestnuts… and everyone knows how thoroughly I dislike water chestnuts._

He'd replayed the scene hundreds of times for his own enjoyment. It had been nearly a week since Akabane and Ban's "discussion"… Akabane himself was reluctant to call it that since the discussing had lasted only a few minutes, degenerating quickly into quite an avid exploration of each other's tonsils. Akabane had been fully prepared for further spelunking, however Ban had deemed it best to stop before things got "out of hand" as he phrased it. _And now, of course, I've not heard a word from him since then. Typical._

Rather than wait until Ban finally phoned him, Akabane decided to go enjoy a cup of Paul's delicious coffee until he turned up- he was bound to stop in eventually!

*********

Ban idly flipped his phone open and closed while waiting for Ginji. _I should have known better than to let him go buy dinner for us…_ Just as Ban was examining his contacts list, contemplating the wisdom of calling Jackal, a dejected Ginji slunk into the car.

"Baaaaaaaan…" he wailed.

"Don't tell me you don't have our dinner, Ginji," Ban growled threateningly.

"But, Ban, they wouldn't let me buy anything without any money!" Ginji began.

"What do you mean no money? I gave you plenty before you left the car!!!" Ban was beginning to see spots, "If you dropped the money for our dinner down the drain AGAIN…"

Ginji cowered from his position in the passenger's seat, confirming Ban's suspicions. Ban couldn't even speak from his fury; he just punched the accelerator and sped off in the direction of the Honky Tonk. _Well there's two more dinners I'll have to put on our tab._

**********

Ginji followed Ban into the Honky Tonk with his head bowed and shoulders hunched in shame. He couldn't believe that he'd lost their money for supper again… this was worse than the time he used up their entire savings by falling off that building! At least that time hadn't been his fault- it was that darned rice ball.

The bell jingled and Natsumi's cheery voice called out to them, "Welcome to the Honky…oh hey, guys! Welcome home!"

"Yo," Ban smirked. "Say, Natsumi, how's about getting us some food?" Old hands at wringing food from Paul's café, Ban and Ginji put on their best "starving retrievers" faces.

"You guys…" Natsumi whined, "I got in a lot of trouble for putting more food on your tab last time… for a whole 3 minutes I thought Paul-san was going to fire me!" Natsumi crossed her arms sternly, "I can't help you this time."

As Ban began his usual spiel of wheedling and whining, Ginji noticed a shadow detach itself from one of the booths in the back.

"My dear Natsumi-kun, allow me to pay for the meals of these two poor retrievers. I'd hate for them to be at anything less than their peak performances…" Akabane removed his hat with a sweeping gesture.

Ginji's first instinct was, of course to dive behind the counter, which he did in spectacular fashion, only peeking over the edge when he realized that Ban had not immediately countered with a scathing reply. That was a strange enough occurrence for Ginji to take a peek. He was puzzled, however, when he looked only to see Ban standing perfectly still doing nothing other than staring at Akabane. Akabane himself was acting rather strange as well. He too was gazing- at Ban- and there was a tiny smile playing about his lips. This was not the customary creepy smile usually present on Akabane's face. It was almost hopeful, and above all else it was a real, albeit…petite, smile.

Ban's own countenance flickered with pleasure. _Pleasure at the sight of Dr. Jackal? Something important must have happened when he went to talk to him the other night…_ Then Ginji noticed a more familiar expression cross his features. Someone was in trouble.

"Evenin' Jackal," Ban's smirk held a tinge of something more sinister. "Thanks for the offer, but Ginji shouldn't get any special privileges like a free dinner after the crap he pulled today. You see, it's all Ginji's fault that we can't afford our own dinner tonight. He was careless and lost our money… again." Ban's features melted into one of the most pitiful expressions of misery that Ginji had ever seen.

Akabane played along; "Oh dear, Midou-kun, that is quite unfortunate for Ginji-kun." He turned a gaze full of disappointment onto Ginji's cowering form, "It seems as though Ginji-kun should then receive some form of punishment for his negligence…" Ginji dove into a cabinet at the sound of scalpels unsheathing.

"Aww, Jackal, I don't know if we need to go to quite that great of an extreme," Ban was practically laughing out loud, which annoyed Ginji to no end. "I figure he should just have to find some supper all by himself. It's always my responsibility after all… You hear that, Gin? You're on your own!"

Ginji barely had time to register the fact that Ban was leaving him to fend for himself before the door to the café was closing from his passing. "Ban-chan, wait! I didn't mean it! You know I didn't mean it, right Akabane-san?"

Akabane simply shrugged and floated toward the door. The last thing Ginji heard before the door closed completely was a poorly suppressed "tee hee!"

**********

Ban had barely turned the corner heading to his apartment when the glow of the streetlight abruptly vanished, plunging Ban into darkness. He spun around only to find himself within inches of Akabane.

"Shit, Jackal, you just spooked ten years off of my life!"

"My apologies, Ban-kun," Akabane grinned. "Do you think Ginji-kun will feel sufficiently chastised by our little charade?"

Ban's resounding guffaw was loud enough that Akabane thought it a wonder that Ginji didn't hear it, "I should hope so, Jackal! I don't think I've ever seen him look so…pardon the pun, but shocked!" Cerulean eyes danced playfully with laughter as they met cool violet ones, "Hey, thanks for playin' along, Jackal!"

"I assure you, my motives were entirely self-motivated," Akabane intoned politely. "I had planned on awaiting your return to the café and then inviting you both back to my home for a meal," Akabane's eyes glinted mischievously. "You're welcome nonetheless and are certainly welcome still to dine with me." _And thank you for so conveniently disposing of Ginji-kun for the evening…_

Ban looked thoughtful, doubtless weighing the risks and rewards of dining with Akabane. He was a little unsure about spending more time alone with the Jackal- and not at all sure if he wanted to pursue what was bound to happen.

The polite smile began to falter a bit as the moments passed, "Midou-kun, I fear that I'll be inviting you for breakfast if we wait much longer… I'd rather not spend all night in this alley."

Ban shook himself from his reverie, icy eyes decisive, and smiled, "Come on then, I'm starving."

**********

It was a strange situation, that's for sure. Obviously under other circumstances Ban wouldn't be there at all, calmly chatting with a notorious killer over a lovely chilled lambrusco, but oddly enough he didn't feel out of place. It was as if he and Akabane had been friends for some time instead of professional acquaintances and one time tongue-mates.

Ban sat quietly at Akabane's kitchen table, relieved that he had turned down Ban's offer of assistance in preparing their supper. Although he _could_ cook, it was by no means his favorite pastime. However Akabane seemed quite at home in the kitchen, a thought Ban had never before entertained. The aromas arising from the stovetop were making his mouth water with anticipation. "You know, I never imagined you being much of a chef, Jackal…"

Akabane cast an amused grin over his shoulder, "What can I say, Midou-kun? I've always been rather handy with a blade," a scalpel appeared between Akabane's fingers, "I suppose it doesn't matter much whether I use them in battle or for chopping vegetables!"

Ban let out a startled laugh, both at the comedy and the fact that Akabane had actually made a joke, "There is that. Hey, you mind if I use your bathroom?" He felt an inexplicable need to compose himself for this dinner…

"By all means," Akabane said without turning from the stove, "Down the hall and in through the bedroom."

"Thanks." Ban rose and navigated the short hall before pausing briefly at the door to Akabane's bedroom. It was somewhat different from the other rooms in the apartment, still very tidy, but with a "lived-in" look that was absent from the other rooms. The bed was extremely large, not surprising for a man of Akabane's height, with a snow white comforter and black pillowcases with red trim. A nightstand stood off to the right of the bed, housing a lamp, a half-consumed glass of water and a book. The bathroom was to the left; a door with a mounted full length mirror was partially open and revealed little except for a white tiled floor. Ban was amused to notice a necktie hanging from the door handle.

The bathroom itself was entirely black and white. White tiled floors gave rise to white tiled walls what halfway to the ceiling stopped to reveal white wallpaper with black fleur-de-les. _How in the hell did he find a black shower curtain?_ To top off the theme, three fluffy black bath towels hung from a rack near the tub.

Ban leaned lightly on the sink, his own reflection in the mirror providing little comfort for his uncertainties. He wasn't entirely certain why he felt so uneasy about the situation; Akabane was undeniably attractive enough for his and probably anyone else's tastes. Ban had always assumed that Akabane was interested in Ginji, though. After the infamous "rice ball" incident he had been nearly sure of it. And he always lavished attention on Ginji whenever he was around… in a battle or otherwise…

And, of course, there was always the small consideration of what would happen if Ban chose to pursue this and they ended up on opposing professional teams…again.

He had been mulling these notions over in his mind for four days now and seemed no closer to an answer now than he had been after their kiss. So far desire had fought a winning battle with common sense, but rather than definitively reject his possibilities, Ban still chose to take each event as it came. With all this in mind, Ban shook his head at himself and washed up for dinner.

"You have impeccable timing, Midou-kun," Akabane smiled with customary grace as Ban made his way back to the table. He was plating a delicious looking lasagna and steamed vegetables onto two plates. "Enjoy!"

"Damn, Jackal… I'm officially impressed," the sight of that lasagna was enough to make Ban forget about any reservations he may have had about dining with the Jackal.

"Why thank you, Midou-kun," Akabane seemed genuinely pleased as he gestured toward the food, "Please help yourself."

Everything tasted as remarkable as is smelled. Akabane couldn't help but stare in astonishment as Ban inhaled not one, but three helpings of lasagna. _I forget that they have no luck with money… this is probably the most food he's seen in a week. Although I think he'd probably eat more than one helping anyway._

When everything was finished, Ban helped clear the table and wash up the dishes, something Akabane found particularly unexpected, and retired to the couch after Akabane's offer to watch "a bit of television".

Ban flopped inelegantly onto the sofa and claimed the remote control; he had a sneaking suspicion that Akabane would choose some obscure documentary or foreign film or such like that he wouldn't be able to stomach. Akabane himself folded himself up gracefully, catlike in even this simplest of movements, eventually coming to rest with one leg tucked up underneath him. Ban was having some difficulty coming to grips with this calmer, gentler, domesticated Akabane; an Akabane who was friendly as well as cordial, an Akabane who made jokes and was able to hold an excellent conversation. It was as if whenever that hat came off, the masks receded just a bit. Oh, he was still resigned and a little cool and had an aura of something slightly dangerous about him, even in his own home, but it was nowhere near as strong as it was when on the job.

Ban flipped through the channels until he found something the two of them could both enjoy watching. There was something about reruns of old American sitcoms that they both found entertaining, but they had barely watched a whole episode before Ban's eyelids began to droop.

He yawned hugely, "Man, I'm bushed. I don't remember being all that tired when I got here."

"You must have an exceptionally robust post-prandial dip response," Akabane said thoughtfully.

"What the hell's a 'bicentennial dip'?" Ban wondered aloud.

Akabane was polite enough to at least smother his giggle in a gloved hand, "Post-prandial. It's the body's 'rest and digest' response- why most people feel tired after eating a large meal."

"Well then, I'm apparently a big dip then…or something," Ban was sure that wasn't how that was supposed to come out… he laughed reflexively at his own slip and Akabane joined in with a small chuckle. He started to rise, but fell back tiredly with another jaw-popping yawn.

Akabane eyed him thoughtfully, "You're welcome to stay here if you'd like." _I cannot, however, guarantee that you'll get much sleep…_ Akabane fervently hoped Ban would accept his offer, lest the whole surreal evening be in vain. The two had deliberately skirted the topic of their impromptu make-out session throughout all of their conversation, however, at least in Akabane's case, it had not moved from the forefront of his consciousness all night and had added a subtle layer of intimacy with which he was rather unfamiliar.

The suggestion was quite enough to snap Ban back to himself with a jolt- Akabane's tone was not at all suggestive, but his pretty eyes held a host of violet innuendo. Here was the moment he'd worried about since agreeing to come to dinner and he was still no closer to a decision than he had been at the start of the evening. Akabane was waiting and watching him closely for his response.

He made up his mind instinctively- that had always worked for him. Plus, Akabane's already considerably attractive form was being made even more so by the wine…

"It _is_ an awfully long way back to the apartment… almost a whole block… and it's late. Wouldn't want to wake up Ginji."

"Such an act might be construed as a grievous insult to the Lightning Emperor," it took all of Akabane's considerable control to keep his voice even as he scooted closer

"I wouldn't want to bring out Raitei…might not go so well for me this time," Ban's normally vigorous voice was completely unlike anything Akabane had heard in the past, soft and dulcet with just a hint of gravelly suppressed desire. It was one of the most intriguing sounds he had ever heard, and was almost enough to keep him from claiming Ban's lips with his own as Ban moved closer. Almost. He was glad he hadn't added much garlic to the lasagna…

This kiss was as remarkable as their first- possibly even more so considering the initial awkwardness the first time. Ban could sense Akabane's struggle to maintain his customary control underneath a wildness that had nothing to do with _blood_ lust.

Far from widely-known, Akabane did in fact have a moderately active libido and entertained his fair share of sexual contact but he was unprepared for the sheer amount of desire that flooded his system until he felt completely tossed about like a boat in a storm. His lovers were without fail merely passing acquaintances with whom his interactions were as coldly impersonal as any of his other jobs. Individuals with whom his fleeting dalliances were little more than an enjoyable (for the most part…) physical exercise, but this… ah, now this was an entirely different experience.

As the kiss deepened, their hands became bolder, roaming each others' bodies in vigorous exploration. Ban was unsurprised by the amount of muscle beneath Akabane's shirt- even though he was tall and skinny, Ban vividly remembered the power behind his strikes.

Akabane's breath was coming more raggedly now as his ability to contain his impulses was whittled down by Ban's persuasive tongue and lips. At the moment he was leaving a trail of nips and kisses down Akabane's jaw and heading toward the more sensitive regions of his neck. So great was Akabane's pleasure at even this that he didn't put up much of a fight when Ban scooped him up and made off toward the bedroom.

Akabane found himself dumped ungracefully onto the bed, the brusqueness provoking a bit of an undignified yelp that was quickly silenced by Ban's demanding kisses. Before he knew it, they were both shirtless and Ban was leaving a trail of nibbles and licks down Akabane's torso, paying particular attention to his scars, leaving him wriggling and gasping with excitement.

Ban was surprised by Akabane's pliancy in his arms; however a sharp nip to his earlobe reminded him that this was no tame pup he toyed with, but a feisty jackal whose wildness only seemed to enhance their mutual pleasure at every contact. From his position atop that jackal, he could easily feel Akabane's insistent erection against his thigh. "My, my, Jackal," Ban whispered huskily, "consider me impressed again." To strengthen his point, he began rubbing his thigh in slow undulations against that most sensitive spot.

"Unh!" Akabane nearly flew off the bed as his body bucked from the stimulation. His fingers clenched spasmodically into the flesh of Ban's back.

Encouraged, Ban began fumbling with Akabane's belt and trousers, but they were stubbornly refusing to yield. Violet orbs flashed in warning as Akabane grew impatient- a swift slice of scalpel relieved them both of the remainder of their clothing. Ban was glad he still had the presence of mind not to move… those blades could have done some _serious_ damage if he'd jumped.

Both men paused for a moment to admire the other. Ban thought that Akabane might have been the single most stunning creature he'd ever seen, not that he'd ever mention that aloud. Lovely eyes deepened to wine-violet with desire, ebony waves of silk fanned out across the pillow to frame his face, still creamy pale beneath the flush of want. A torso of sinewy steel, ice-pale flesh only interrupted by the jagged splashes of scar.

Akabane's mind ran in similar circles as he admired Ban's luscious form. He had known that Ban was well-muscled, but seeing his powerful upper body freed from its tank and white shirt gave him quite a thrill. Ban slid his body atop Akabane's, leaving a trail of nips and licks as he made his way back to the warmth of Akabane's mouth. The intensity of the sensation of Ban's skin against his own excited him in a way that unleashed in him an entirely new type of hunger. He wanted Ban more than ever, wanted to touch and be touched even more, wanted more of Ban's diligent attention to his scars, and as Ban reached down to caress his aching erection, wanted the feel of Ban inside him.

Akabane's pelvis jerked sharply at Ban's all-too-gentle touch. Ban was pleasantly surprised at Akabane's readiness as well as his eagerness and pulled back from Akabane's face with a mischievous grin. After sweeping a few strands of sweat-dampened hair from Akabane's eyes, he prodded Akabane's pliant lips with questing fingers. He was answered by Akabane's sultry smile and tongue sweeping suggestively over his fingertips before engulfing them completely. His tongue danced tiny patterns over Ban's knuckles, bathing the joints thoroughly before sucking _hard_ for good measure.

The digits disappeared to be quickly replaced with the moist heat of Ban's mouth. So torrid was this kiss that Akabane barely felt the discomfort of those fingers…_my my, Midou-kun, I must say that you really are quite skilled at this. However, let's move this along, shall we?_

Ban hissed in surprise and pulled away as the sudden chill of steel in a _most_ sensitive area shocked him to his very core. A quick glance south revealed the flat of a scalpel pressed against… "Motherfucking-son-of-a-thrice-damned fungus!! Goddamn it, Jackal, if you twitch it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

Akabane's eyes danced with violet fire and he chuckled throatily, "That, my dear Midou-kun, is what they call an empty threat."

Ban practically quaked with frozen rage, "I swear to God, Jackal, I see any more of those and you won't be around to regret it."

_Oh, Midou-kun… that would make such a better argument if you weren't speaking around your own excitement. _"Just a friendly reminder that I won't break," the scalpel disappeared and a well-timed undulation worthy of the serpent bearer straddling him demonstrated his point most effectively. As he had hoped, his little demonstration had spurred Ban into a perfect state of arousal and anger. A flash of icy sapphire was all the warning he had before Ban found an acceptable outlet for his frustration.

_Now this is more like it!_

**********

**A/N:** _So?? Comments? Suggestions? Anyone?_


	4. Chapter 4

_OMG, you guys. I don't even want to try to put into words how sorry I am for neglecting this story so intensely. Suffice it to say that I will try my very best to update more frequently from now on. Please accept my little lemon slice in this chapter as a peace offering. _

_I'm also having some trouble deciding where I'm ultimately taking this story (you may be able to tell by now that it seems a bit directionless…). I now have a vague idea for a bit more plot than I had originally intended- it's just getting there that seems to be the problem! Please bear with me!_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted me and this fic!!! It was a recent review that reminded me of my duty to continue this story! __**JBubbles**__… thank you for reminding me that I had another story to work on! Please remember to toss me a review if you read- they really do make my day!_

_-Caelia_Canta_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. End.**_

**King of Hearts, Chapter 4**

Morning arrived slowly for Ban, as it was always wont to do. He'd never tell anyone, but it took him an extremely long time to wake. This was especially true if he was relaxed before he went to bed.

_Mmmmm…Ooh… Pillowcases!_ Ban was no stranger to waking up in someone else's bed. He, of course, had his fair share of partners! There was something different about these pillowcases, however- something that sparked his interest. They were black. With red trim. The previous night's antics came in a rush. _OH! Heh-heh…oh. I guess I survived._ He did a quick self-scan and found himself not too worse for the wear. Some minor scratches here and there- a particularly vicious one down his back…_heehee… We'll have to have a talk with that Jackal about bringing knives to bed!_ Something was still wrong, though.

Then he realized why he was so uneasy- where was the Jackal? He pondered this question for all of three seconds until he realized that the aromas assailing his nostrils were coming from Akabane's likely whereabouts- the kitchen. Something smelled delicious. After making a quick pit stop on the way, Ban followed his nose.

Sneaking stealthily to the doorway of the kitchen, Ban peeked around the opening. The sight that greeted him was probably one of the most interesting he'd seen. A wholly different look from Akabane's cooking attire last night, this morning the Jackal wore nothing but a simple silk robe- pitch black of course. That same curtain of ebony hair that last night had been flung so wantonly across black pillowcases now cascaded in an onyx waterfall across his shoulders. Ban sighed appreciatively as he took in the strength and grace of the Jackal's body as he yawned and stretched his arms above his head.

"I do hope you enjoy eggs-over-medium, my dear Midou-kun," Akabane was pleasantly surprised to sense the serpent's cool heart skip a beat as he called out to the sneaky fellow. "If not, I can fix you something else if you'd like"

Ban plopped gracelessly onto one of the kitchen chairs, "Whatever." _Play it cool. No awkwardness here- we're cool and he's incredibly fucking lucky to have even had the CHANCE to be with Midou Ban-sama!_ Ban's self pep-talk was enough to get him going again, as the last of the haze from sleep and incredible sex finally disappeared. Feeling rather mischievous, as Akabane placed a plate in front of him, he snatched the Jackal around the waist, pulling him onto his lap.

However, Akabane's sense of decorum was firmly in place. Having been awake for some time now, Akabane was amused, but practical in his dealings with the serpent this morning. He slipped out a scalpel and turned, as fast as his new…lover's? This didn't feel the same as the other encounters... namesake, to rap Ban on the nose with the flat of the blade, "Ah-ah, Midou-kun! I have a job to do this morning and it simply won't do for me to be distracted beforehand." _However tempting said distraction may be…_

The serpent wielder released his Jackal with a growl and a poorly hidden derogatory mutter that would _not_ have appealed to Akabane's fine sensibilities… perhaps to other aspects of his nature however. "I know of several _jobs_ you can do this morning," Ban graced him with a lascivious sneer.

"My apologies, Midou-kun," Akabane breathed in Ban's ear as he set a mug of steaming coffee by the plate, "Maguruma would not be inclined to forgive me if I was not punctual." Winding an arm around Ban's neck, he gave the serpent a quick nip on the nose- it could have almost been called a love bite, were such words a part of the Jackal's vocabulary. "I've already eaten and must be off soon," Ban was left feeling rather bereft as Akabane sidled around the corner toward the bedroom without any more warning than that.

Sensing that more insistent persuasion was needed for this situation, Ban bolted his breakfast and followed. He was greeted to the sight of Akabane's signature outfit laid out immaculately on the bed with the Jackal nowhere in sight. The sound of the shower running was all the invitation Ban needed.

**********

The anticipated sound of a door opening brought a mischievous smirk to Akabane's face which only widened at the feel of Ban's bare chest against his back.

"Sure I can't persuade you to be a little late?" Ban purred into his ear.

"I'm afraid not, Midou-kun," he may as well have a bit of fun with this… Although it was extremely difficult to disguise the reaction Ban's very nearness was having.

Ban's hands appeared on his chest, slowly winding their way lower, playing Akabane's body as well as the violin at which he was so adept. "Still sure?"

"Quite," Akabane mentally went over the ways to incapacitate an enemy with limited bloodshed… boring, but it served the purpose… sort of. Ban was very talented with those hands after all.

Hands not stilling, Ban brushed away Akabane's wet hair to press warm lips against the sensitive skin behind Akabane's ear, "And now?" he breathed, creating a delightful shiver up Akabane's spine.

_Ah… enough of this then._ Akabane spun about, pinning Ban against the wall of the shower and planting insistent kisses on his jaw. He didn't have the upper hand for long, however- Ban executed a twisting maneuver that reversed their positions before Akabane had even registered that he had begun to move. Their lips met with the same new fire as before, with their tongues introducing Akabane to an altogether different type of battle… the first he'd encountered that he was willing to lose.

This time, unlike last night, they moved slowly- exploring each other's bodies to the fullest as the warm shower rained down on them both. Their hands roamed freely, discovering the places on each other that would enhance their mutual pleasure the most. Akabane found himself so intent on one of these places, a soft patch of skin where Ban's neck and shoulder joined, that he barely noticed that he'd entwined his legs around Ban's midsection with wanton abandon. Tucked away in a corner of his mind however, was a tiny bit of rational thought that wondered at his complete lack of control.

Their lips met once again as Ban entered him, eliciting a soft moan from the transporter. The feel of Ban inside of him was the perfect blending of pleasure and pain that had the power to excite him exponentially. Which, of course, it did.

Time slowed until Akabane could sense everything as he did in battle. The smoky sapphire of Ban's eyes, rimmed with desire. That spiky hair tamed into submission by the water surrounding them. The smell of sex and…yes, blood, for they were not gentle with each other. There was no cause for that, and to think of cosseting would be not only unwelcome, but downright offensive.

The droplet of water, or sweat, beading on the tip of Ban's nose…

The sound of skin sliding across skin… and breaths coming more quickly and heavily… and rough moans of pleasure ground out from the both of them as a witch grinds her brew…

The feel of everything… everything…

That intense heartbeat… racing in time with his own…faster… faster…faster…and then, nothing as the world shattered into bits, leaving nothing but ecstasy and Ban.

**********

Ban was aware of nothing for some time after such an incredible climax, but gradually his consciousness returned, and with it came mild discomfort. The two had not noticed the cooling of the water, which now poured from the shower- apparently directly from the arctic. The tile was also chilled and a shower knob was… well, uncomfortable.

Akabane's head rested on his shoulders, his arms and legs had arranged themselves to be loosely draped over Ban's shoulders and midsection as their breathing gradually slowed. Ban reached around for a washcloth and made short work of the mess they had become, not wanting to remain in the chilly shower for longer than absolutely necessary. He scooped up the still recovering Jackal and deposited him on the bed. He lay down next to Akabane with a yawn after moving the pristine suit to a nearby chair, correctly assuming that the Jackal would not be impressed to find that he'd dampened that signature outfit by sitting on it.

"I thought you had somewhere to be," Ban chuckled as Akabane rolled onto his back with a content sigh. "Wouldn't want No-Breaks to come barreling in here to find you in a… compromising position!" Ban's increasing amusement was cut short by surprise as a strange combination of sight and sound assaulted his senses.

Akabane was laughing. Albeit, quietly, but there it was- a faint giggle from beneath the hand that had appeared to cover his mouth. This was a real, honest-to-goodness laugh that held nothing of the creepy sociopathic chortle that the Jackal was known for. It was, by far, the most human expression Ban had ever seen on his face. "True, however Maguruma knows better than to enter uninvited…" A mischievous note entered the cultured tones, "…at least not after what happened last time."

Ban raised an eyebrow, "I sense a tale behind that unsolicited comment…"

Violet eyes darkened with mirth, "Oh, Midou-kun, there's very little to tell. Gouzou inadvertently wandered into a similar situation to ours in the distant past," a blazing crimson scalpel emerged which Akabane tapped on his own chin, "he's never forgotten to knock since."


End file.
